legends_fortunefandomcom-20200215-history
Jeric
Jeric is a proud knight reigning from the kingdom of Vanderhill. This is someone who stands behind his kingdom and his faith. With the new alliance with the empire, he will have a hard time working along side people outside of the Holy Crown. He is created and played by porker berry. Background He was born in Vanderhill on around nine years before the curse war, making him around 24 years old in LF: Regrowth. Childhood Jeric is a boy of the Blanche family within Vanderhill, and his childhood was a 'normal' for a boy of nobility. He spent most of his time bullying and bossing around his cousins while learning what it meant to be a Blanche. He was a boy that seemed to always have a serious look to his face, and making others feel inferior or proving others wrong gave him the most joy. He found himself being smarter, stronger and faster than his peers. He stood out from the crowd and seemed to have gotten everything he wanted as a child. He was spoiled, and viewed by Vanderhill's upper class as the perfect child. Adolescence As time went on he began to mature and held back his tongue. His tendencies of his cold demeanor comes from the culture within his noble family. The Blanche are known for their blank and cold expressions and never created space for slackers. Jeric began accustomed to the Alcian religion, attending church every day. He would study scripture, calvary and academics. They were all important to his family. As he became more advanced in his ability to harness holy magic and combat, he choose to pursue the title as a cleric. This meant that as a cleric that would train equally in combat and holy magic. Adulthood Becoming a cleric of the holy crown required him to train tremendously. He started as an acolyte, studying the scriptures and maintaining his combat abilities outside of the church. Jeric quickly moved up the ranks, always the top of his class. He was one of the youngest guardians in the Holy crown. He was always the best, and anything less was not good enough. Not only was his family pushing him to achieve greatness, the pressure that he placed on himself made him become even more involved in the idea of protecting Vanderhill. As he became more involved with the Holy Crown, the hatred of the negative forces became more and more apparent. This was fueled by the discrimination within Vanderhill as well as a few of his family members killed in the cursed war. As time went also had become more and more cold towards outsiders, In his mind, humans were the purist of all races of Lionsdale. He didn't like being ruled by the emperor, a lion shifter at that. He thought that the Tyren of Vanderhill should lead them to success. This desire to maintain Vanderhill's separation from the rest of the empire is in the opinion of many noble men, including Jeric. Legend & Fortune: Regrowth He now works within his platoon, hoping to one day become part of Holy Crown's Holy Trinity. At the rate that he has been training, it is quite a possibility that Aliac will choose him next. Family Appearance Jeric stands at 6"3. He is a tall, toned, and slender man. He displays the common characteristics found in the Blanche family. He has cold sharp eyes, and wears glasses for his near sidedness. His hair is a dark purple, and is cut short. Practicality comes into play with many of his appearance choices, he doesn't want his hair to get in his way when conducting his guild tasks. His skin is a fair complexion. The man has a very Statuesque demeanor, learning his posture and manners from his nobility. Jeric.full.907516.png Beyond.The.Future.-Fix.The.Time.Arrows-.full.910545.jpg Beyond.The.Future.-Fix.The.Time.Arrows-.full.907514.jpg Personality Jeric is a very blunt and cold character. He is a man of law, and his condescending eyes often offends many. His idea of morals and ethics may be questioned by some. He has no problem kicking a child in the face if they stray from his idea of righteousness. Alone, he is deep in thought, often thinking about his duties. You can find him always pushing his glasses up with his index finger when in thinking. With strangers he often doesn't exacly come off as friendly. He is pompous, and is riding a high horse. When it comes to people he doesn't know, only shows the minimal respect. Respect has to be earned in his eyes. This isn't much different then the way he treats his colleagues. When around people of him around the same stature or rank, he shows the same coldness. Although he won't admit it, he is very protective of his friends and people he respects. Risking his life to save a ally is not only a duty of his factions, but his own moral compass. Laughter and joking around isn't in this man's persona at all. If things don't go his way, he can allow anger to get the best of him. Although his emotion is controlled by his honor and code of conduct harness through his training with the Holy Crown, his emotion can get the best of him. Jeric is best at reciting laws and rules from the Alician Faith, and often carries around holy books with him. Without request, he will often give out advice and commandments that one should follow. Anyone who insults his family, faith or kingdom can make him go into a very anger and rage place. The frustration that comes form insults is extensive. When it comes to sadness, Jeric isn't the one to show weakness. He will never cry in public, and control over his tears is something he is accustomed too. He barely tolerates any display of weakness. With the guidance of his faith, he has developed some morals that allow him to show mercy on his enemies. This would not be the case if he wasn't a follower of Aliac. Jeric would be considered Lawful Neutral. He is a follower of rules and regulations given from his guild, faith and kingdom. Abilities Holy Magic ✦ Holy Purification Strike: He draws his lance back and launching forward. The lance can cut through dark magic. It's a extremely effective and/or fatal blow to underworlders, and if it comes in contact with them, it will lower their strength, magic and dexterity by 2 pnts. Other races will be significantly harmed as well. This strike can pierce through armor. ✦ Godly Crater of Banishment: Jeric stabs his lance into a surface. The impact makes glowing yellow. ow cracks in the ground that covers a large area in front of him. The change in the surface and make his opponents loose footing. This can also banish underworlders to the chaos realm. If they touch one of the cracks the ground will slowly open, allowing the victim to fall in. This move seems to only work on demons with low dexterity or immobile. ✦ Aliac Gate of Liberation: With a motion of his hand, he can open a small portal to the heavens. This is a minor portal that only transports energy. The light energy unbinds himself, allies from magic and purifies all dark forces around him. This energy also heals small wounds of a wide range of people. ✦ Sheild of the Heavens: With the use of his shield, Jeric is able to blocks magic, dark divine essence and physical attacks. ✦ Aliac Gate of Protection: This creates a force field around a large radius. This blocks magic, divine essence and physical attacks. This constantly drains stamina, decreases strength and dexterity by two points. These points are revived after rest. The stronger / large the shield the more stamina it drains. When using this ability, Jeric must close his eyes and recite a scripture in his mind. ✦ Clerical Avancement: This draws all projectiles to hit Jeric rather than his allies. ✦ Aliac Healing Hands: This ability allowed Jeric to heal almost any injury, wound, or low leveled curse with the touch of his hands. This ability can even keep someone alive. This ability isn't as effective when used on himself. ✦ Holy Vitality: This can dramatically increase defense in himself and his allies against damage temporarily. When this ability is used, the targets have a light yellow glow wrapped around them. This ability temporarily lowers Jeric's dexterity by one point. ✦ Spread of Aliac Faith: With Jeric's eyes glowing yellow, he is able to increase the effectiveness of all holy magic around him. Tis ability causes him to be temporarily blind. This also has an enchanting affect of people being more open to devotion to Aliac. ✦ Guarded Footsteps: Through the blessings of Aliac, Jeric can increase the target's strength and dexterity by two. This ability is activated after Jeric recites a long specific scripture out-loud. This ability puts a bright yellow glow to the target feet and hands. ✦ Judgement Blade: This ability transforms his lance into a massive blade of divine damage that floats above Jerics head. When striking forward can hit all enemies within a straight line. The attack goes 40 meters long. Calvary Jerics lance can effects can only be used by followers of Aliac. This lance is effective in killing underworlders. The three crystals embedded in the lance are blessed by the Grand Priestess of the Holy Trinity. This makes the lance extremely durable and deadly. He is well trained in fighting on land or on a mount. Scripture He has read almost all of the Alician faith scriptures and can cite a handful of them verbatim. World Knowledge With his background in nobility, he is well informed in world knowledge. Language Jeric speaks Pretium.